Warm Winter
by LaheyLydia
Summary: Years have past and Aislinn and Keenan are married and running the Summer Court. Aislinn is put in a tough position when her best friend, who happens to be Queen of the Winter Court, might have started a war with the Summer Court. Does Aislinn side with her friend or a husband whom she doesn't even love.


**Author's Note: I just found this story on my computer. It's been years since I've read these books, so I have no clue how accurate this fanfiction is in regards to basically everything. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Wicked Lovely_ series or any of the character. **

"I want my best blue dress washed for tonight. And make sure my sapphires are shining." The queen demanded, striding across the room to her mirror.

Her young maid bobbed a curtsy and scampered to the wardrobe to grab the designated gown and move quickly out of the room. "See!" The queen squealed, turning around quickly once the door had been shut. Her lovely blue eyes were cold no more, instead radiating a warm light. Of course nothing about her was physically warm but with her blonde hair and blue eyes she looked as beautiful as the sun.

"Yes, Rose, it is just wonderful how you boss your servants around." I said dryly. "Oh don't be such a priss." She pouted, her skin growing more pale with her displeasure.

"I'm sorry." I said quickly, hoping to avoid a fight. "I just can't understand how you like being Winter Queen." Adding that last statement coupled with the bit of sunlight that I sent out in the room and I knew a fight was what I was going to get. She scowled at the change in temperature.

"And I can't fathom how you tolerate spreading your _light_ everywhere." She said coldly, cooling the room once more with a flick of her hand.

I sighed getting off the bed. "If you're going to be bitchy, I'll just be going." She didn't ask me to stay so I clapped my hands twice and a pair of girls from the Winter Court appeared. "Escort me to my carriage." I commanded, allowing an air of authority and summer to surround me.

"Yes miss." They curtsied but not before glancing at Rosaleen for confirmation. The walk through the castle elicited an equal number of curtsies as glares. Summer Court wasn't always welcomed in Winter's, but they tolerated me for the sake of Rosaleen and our friendship, no matter how tentative it might be.

The carriage was pulled around front of the castle and the footmen helped me into the carriage. I pulled my skirts in close to avoid getting them caught in the door. Once we were on our way I let out a sigh of relief. As summer approached, Rosaleen became less and less friendly and I feared for our courts' relationship.

"How was the Ice Queen?" Keenan, my king, asked me as I walked into the palace room where he was reading.

"As temperamental as ever." I sighed, joining him on the couch. My body reacted to his close proximity by radiating sunlight. The door swung open and a couple of Summer Girls danced into the room.

"Hi Keenan." They giggled, but he kept his eyes on my giving the slightest of nods to them. The guards around the room reacted to the girls' presence however, straightening up and casting their gazes over the girls' tiny outfits. I cleared my throat impatiently and their gazes returned to the hallway. The Summer Girls were put off by Keenan's lack of attention and quickly left the room.

"Keenan," I began as the door shut. "I worry for our fey." He shifted closer on the couch to wrap his arms around me.

"My sweet Aislinn, don't worry. Rosaleen is always like that." I pushed him off of me in anger, my warm calm shifting to red hot anger in a second.

"You think I don't know that." I snapped. "I'm the one that deals with her!"

Keenan looked at me and then fixed a glare on the guards. "Get drinks." He commanded and they ran out of the room, probably grateful that they weren't on the receiving end of Keenan's wrath.

"Aislinn this court focuses on frivolity and happiness. Summer is a time for love, not war. In this court we do not worry ourselves with the fate of the Winter Court or their _feelings_!" He yelled, spitting out feelings as if I had suggested that we give our court to Rosaleen.

"I don't need this right now!" I yelled throwing my hands in the air, sunbeams radiating from my skin in anger.

"You know what we need?" Keenan asked, his anger controlled once again. I was still too mad to answer so I simply glared at him, saying nothing. "A party." He answered himself, unfazed. I let out a frustrated huff and stormed out of the room.

"Jennie!" I yelled in the hallways and within a moment a young sprite was cowering in front of me.

"Yes, ma'am?" She asked, raising her head from her curtsy. I waved my hand, gesturing her to rise and she quickly complied.

"There will be a ball. Tonight. I need food, drinks and decorations. You're to take of all that." She nodded taking out a notepad. "I want yellow and orange decorations with splashed of red. The food is to be light, the drinks plentiful. Make sure the music is top notch." She nodded and fell into step beside me as I began the walk to my room. "My yellow dress is to be ironed." She glanced up at me. "The short, frilly one." I clarified and she nodded again. "Oh and tell the court- Summer only."

"Of course, ma'am." She said as we reached my bedroom. After a final curtsy she scampered off to complete my list.

"Evergreen." I said to my bedroom maid as I entered the room. "Get Keenan."

"Yes, ma'am." She said with a curtsy before leaving.

"Aislinn?" Keenan's voice echoed down the hall a minute later.

"Come in." The door opened and Evergreen led a worried looking Keenan into my room.

"Are you alright?" He asked, quickly moving to my side.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked, confused at his concern.

"There was an attack on the court." He said carefully. "By the Winter fey."

"No." I sort of whispered, sinking onto the loveseat in front of my fireplace.

"They could be rogues." I added as he sat down next to me, taking my hand in his.

"Could be."

"But they weren't, were they?"

He sighed. "We can't be certain but one the Summer girls claimed that she saw the queen's carriage pulling away after the attack."

"Not Rosaleen!" I exclaimed. "Maybe the Summer girl saw wrong." I said looking to Keenan in hope.

He pulled back from me in what I first thought was surprise, but when I looked into his eyes I saw anger. "Don't accuse our court of lying to protect an opposing court."

I hung my head. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I was letting my friendship cloud my loyalty." "You're just lucky you didn't say anything like that in front of members of our court."

"I'm sorry, my king." I said, laying it on thick in hopes that he would forgive me. He gently kissed my forehead. "I'm having a party tonight. I thought it would be good for our court." "Reschedule."

I nodded and pulled away from him. "Evergreen get Jennie."

"Yes, ma'am." With a curtsy she was gone.

"Will we go to the Winter court tonight?" I asked, pacing in front of the fireplace.

"I don't see a way around it." He sighed, watching me. The door clattered open then and Jennie stifled a gasp as she curtsied.

"You…you called me, ma'am." She stuttered, not making eye contact.

"Look at me." I snapped and she fearfully looked up at me. "The ball preparations are to be stopped. The ball in postponed. Ready my travelling outfit and have the carriage waiting for us at six."

"Yes, ma'am." She bowed and left.

"What time is it, Evergreen?" I snapped.

"Four, my queen."

"Very well then." I said turning to Keenan. "Should we alert Rosaleen of our visit or surprise her?"

He stood up and stretched. "Better not surprise her or she might think it was an attack."

I nodded in agreement, turning to Evergreen. "Ring the Winter Court and alert them of our visit. We will not take no for an answer. Go prepare yourself." I said the last part to Keenan and he nodded, kissing my forehead again before exiting.

A half an hour later Jennie was back with my yellow travelling dress.

"Help me into it. " I commanded, removing my robe. I sucked in a breath as the corset squeezed me tightly. Jennie tied me up and Evergreen slipped the shimmery yellow fabric over my head. After straightening it up, she led me to my vanity.

"Just a simple updo, Evergreen. I don't want to be too flashy for this visit."

"Of course, ma'am." She pulled back my dark brown curls and put a couple of pins in, leaving enough room to have a few strands fall in my face.

"My sunburst necklace, Jennie." It was strung around my neck and I smiled at my reflection. My dark brown eyes had specks of gold in them, my hair was shining and the yellow complimented my slightly tan skin.

Keenan walked into the room and I rose from the vanity.

"Aisl-" He cut off, gazing at me. "You look lovely."

"Thank you, my king." He smiled at me and offered his arm.

"Are you ready to leave?"

"Of course." I smiled, crossing the room to tuck my arm in his.

The carriage ride was silent, both Keenan and I lost in our thoughts. I truly didn't believe that Rosaleen would order an attack on Summer Court merely because we had a tiny disagreement, but I wasn't certain and I couldn't voice my opinion to my husband. He would see me as a traitor to our court. I grabbed his hand, a visual reminder to myself that we had to remain united.

Our marriage was not born of love but our court didn't know that. They only knew that they needed a united front to protect them from the opposing fey. They needed rulers that would keep them safe. It was only a matter of time before they would expect a child from me and I certainly wasn't ready for that. I know Keenan wanted one, he had pretty much said it to me years ago, but I couldn't bring myself to want the same thing as him. A child with him would be too real. It would mean that our marriage had to stay together. In the back of my mind, divorce and a new life were possible.

I could leave this all behind.


End file.
